


Changes in the Wind

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: They spend one of their last free weekends of high school together before everything changes, but perhaps it already has.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589239
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Changes in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my 2020 Valentine's Kisses Day 4: An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.

Fuji’s legs swing idly over the side of the dock, the lake’s water a few mere centimeters beneath the soles of his shoes. The rod in his hand sits idle, without a bite for the hour or so they’ve been sitting there. 

He isn’t there for fish, anyway. He’s there to spend a peaceful weekend with his best friend before their worlds turn into college and responsibility and careers, rather than tennis and friendship that has monopolized the last six years.

“What if we don’t catch anything?” Fuji asks idly.

Tezuka’s idle expression doesn’t change. “Then we eat ration packs for dinner.”

That coaxes a chuckle from Fuji, and he gives Tezuka’s shoulder a light bump. “I have faith in your hunter and gatherer skills.”

It takes a while, but Tezuka manages to wrangle two fish and Fuji one rather runty one they end up throwing back. Fuji hopes it’ll grow large enough to sustain a future crop of mountain lake campers.

Fuji observes every deft movement of Tezuka’s hands as he cleans the fish. His family is a city-dwelling one to the core, so he can’t picture any of his siblings doing such a thing. Yuuta can’t even cook, and Yumiko isn’t much better. Fuji can eke out a few dishes, but he far prefers a simple meal at a lowkey restaurant. 

Soon, an iron skillet sits atop a crackling fire and fish sizzles merrily within it. Though their meal consists entirely of fish, Fuji hardly thinks of it as plain. A light dusting of salt accompanied by a few fresh herbs Fuji had gathered from a nearby meadow, the smell is warm and inviting. 

It tastes just as good, courtesy of Tezuka’s attention to detail, leaving them both sated on Tezuka’s sleeping bag as they watch the April sun go down. It’s colder than Fuji is used to, but a combination of the campfire and a worn hoodie, as well as something that has nothing to do with weather, warms his bones. 

Next to him, Tezuka sits with his arms wrapped around his knees, gaze fixed on the brilliant splash of color on the horizon. The light blooms against his skin, and not for the first time and certainly not for the last, Fuji marks how guileless yet beautiful his friend really is. 

Tezuka breaks the silence, an odd occurrence at any juncture, but his words are what jar Fuji from his lingering thoughts. “I can’t promise that we’ll never lose track of each other or that things will never change between us.”

“Oh?” Fuji leans toward Tezuka, hoping for an elaboration of that thought. “That’s an interesting thing to point out.”

“It needs to be said.” Tezuka sits up straighter exhales heavily. “What I can say for certain is no matter where either of us end up down the road, we’ll always be friends.”

Fuji chuckles. “A very daring thing for you to say. Nobody can predict the future.”

Next to him, Tezuka nods. “I know, but you will always have a say in it. I choose to make the best of it.”

“Tezuka,” Fuji murmurs, eyes wide as he regards his friend and rival, and maybe a few other things he can’t put a name on. “I’m glad you feel that way. I agree completely.”

“Good.” Tezuka turns his attention back on the sky, which is rapidly darkening as the minutes churn on. However, Fuji can’t look away. The ambient sounds of nature around them are drowned out by the sound of his heartbeat filling his ears. He wonders if Tezuka can hear it, too.

Perhaps he can, Fuji thinks when Tezuka finally turns to meet his gaze.

The space between them almost naught, their lips brush in the middle, but neither of them reel away in surprise or disgust or otherwise. Fuji certainly would not; the sensation of warm, firm lips on his is a natural development of the knot in his belly which clenches insistently for relief.

Tezuka meets him for an encore, this one deliberate and far more insistent than the first. Fuji pushes his fingers into Tezuka’s almost-too-long hair and swallows the resulting groan of appreciation. 

Neither of them look away from each other as they slowly back apart. Not that Fuji would want to, captivated by the shine of saliva glinting on Tezuka’s lips.

Finally, Tezuka breaks the silence. “I didn’t want to have never done that. I was going to wait until tomorrow when we head back into the city, but if you’re anything, you’re unpredictable.”

“I’m glad I can keep you on your toes.” Fuji beams at Tezuka and leans into his sturdy shoulder. “So, I suppose this means things really are about to change between us.”

Tezuka nods. “Yes, but not by much. The only difference in my feelings are that you know about them now.”

“Oh?” Stifling a giggle, Fuji pats Tezuka’s muscled thigh. “I’m glad you shared. I never would’ve guessed. Maybe you keep me on my toes, too.”

“Good.” Tezuka drapes an arm around Fuji’s shoulders, and the two of them gaze into the firelight together.


End file.
